


Checkmate me, I need to fall.

by Lazydreams



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydreams/pseuds/Lazydreams
Summary: Beth is in a cab. She’s been thinking about Benny the majority of the way. And now she’s heading back to the one place she knows she’ll be welcome home.New York.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Beth is in a cab. She’s been thinking about Benny the majority of the way. And now she’s heading back to the one place she knows she’ll be welcome home.

New York. 

Well she hopes she will be. Beth sighed and looked out the window. She’d thought of the idea as she was in the cab to the airport from DC and changed her flight to head to New York instead of Lexington. The Federation weren’t to happy. But hey, here she was. In a cab, in the middle of the New York traffic jam. She hadn’t drank or taken any of the pills since before Moscow. It wasn’t easy, even weeks later. And still struggled daily with cravings for both substances. But she knew she’d get there. She had to, not just for herself but for the people she called family.

She’d realized now that Benny had been right. She did need someone with her. Townes had showed her that. She’d thanked him for being there for her in Russia. But she knew that she’d only wanted one person there with her. 

Benny Watts 

The man whom had helped her during those five weeks before Paris and who’d then helped her in Russia. Who had believed in her, told her the hard truth and made her see the reality of her life. 

Yet why was she still having the nagging feeling in the back of her brain that’s telling her to get out and turn right back home. 

Ok she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t know why.... Benny. The same man whom she came here in the first place. The man whom she was cleaning up for. She wanted to say thanks in person. And the others of course. The same man who also told her to not call him anymore. The sound of his voice and his anger still rang in her ears. But at the same time all of that disappeared when she thought of Russia. The hurt, disappointment in herself replaced by pride and happiness. 

She looked at the cabs clock 3:28, she’d been in the cab and traffic jam for an hour now. She sighed again and rapped her fingers on her knee, she was getting hungry, and could do with some food. But there was a problem: she wasn’t too keen on hauling her huge suitcase around the streets of New York and it was bloody freezing outside. But on the other hand she was only a good 25 walk away from his place. As her stomach rumbled for the fourth time that can ride, she knew she had to chance it. Fuck the cold. She had to find and say thanks to Benny. 

“Excuse me, I’d like to get out here please?”

“Uh?.. Miss are you sure? It’s rather cold out there today and I’m sure we won’t be much longer”

“No, I’m sure. Thank you”

“Oh.. uh.. right sure miss”

Beth grabbed her suitcase which was on the seat net to her. And climbed out the door and on the the sidewalk. Giving the driver $50, $15 over. She told him to keep the change and smiled and thanked him. She watched the driver catch up with the traffic again and then stared around her, she’d noticed that the snow wasn’t as bad as it had been in reported the papers a few weeks ago. But at least she fitted in with the surroundings, all decked out in white. Looking like the Queen chess piece, as the papers and magazines had reported, someone had managed to take a picture of her the day of the chess game in the park in Russia. Guaranteed that Benny would’ve seen it by now.

She pulled her suitcase and started walking towards Benny’s basement apartment. After a while of walking she passed a cafe, one that she recognised. “Cafe Rouge”, her and Benny had gone her once or twice for coffee and lunch a few times during her stay here. 

She walked in, sat down at the nearest isle seat and immediately ordered coffee and a egg, ham and pickle sandwich. With extra pickles. Placing her suitcase next to her. She noticed that there wasn’t many people in the cafe. There’s was only 4 people in here including her. “Well” she thought, it was winter and cold. They’ve got better things to do then come to a diner in January. 

20 minutes later, she placed her money for the bill on the table and thanked the waitress. Picking up her suitcase she headed back out and started the walk to Bennys. 

+  
25 minutes later.

She turned the corner to where the alley lead to Benny’s basement apartment, what if he wasn’t home. Or worse didn’t really want to see her. Maybe she should le...No, she had come all this way. She couldn’t stop now. 

She walked down the stairs to his front door. And smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she came here. And how much fun the 5 weeks were to her, especially the last 2. 

She set her suitcase down and raised her hand to knock. She knocked twice, loudly. Hoping that he’d hear it. She waited.

And waited. 

Nothing. 

Maybe he’d gone out. Maybe he knew it was her and was ignoring her. She raised her hand to knock again but was shocked and relieved to see the door open. And there he was, Benny Watts. Still dressed in his blue jeans, numerous necklaces and his turtleneck jumper. His hair was still looking good, really good, if not a bit messy. He looked tired, he looked...beautiful. He seemed to be staring at her, as if he might’ve been dreaming. 

“Hi Benny”

He seemed to shake himself a bit before answering her.

“Hi Beth”

Suddenly he grabbed her into a hug, it took her a few seconds to realize she wasn’t doing the same. She wrapped her arms around her hugging him back. 

“I’m so proud of you Beth.. I knew you could do it.” He released her from the hug and gave her one of his lob sided smiles.

“I couldn’t of done it without you...without all of you”

“Yeah, you could’ve, you just need a bit of encouragement and faith”. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn’t make out? Was it... no. Could it? 

“Are you going to let me in Watts, it’s cold out here”

“Oh shit, yeah, course..Sorry”. He moved aside to let her in. She walked down the steps, and placed her suitcase down. She looked around, this place had not changed since she’d last been here. The same trophies, same magazines, a few new ones that had her face on. And the same smell of aftershave and smoke. Chess sets everywhere and ashtrays littered across the room. 

Benny took her coat and hat and hung it up. He was acting strange.

“Beth...”

“Benny” they had spoke each others name at the same time.

“Beth.. it’s good to see you, I’m proud of you”

“Thank you Benny. As I said, couldn’t of done it without you”

He smiled then, he was really was handsome when he smiled. Then he frowned. 

“Beth what are you doing here, what about Lexington?”

She frowned “You’re not happy to see me”

“No that’s not it.. I just want to know what made you come and see me first. Not that I’m not happy to see you here.... I always am.. it’s ju”

Oh she’d make him understand and It was then that she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved one hand to his hair. She really liked his hair. She felt his hands travelling down to her hips, roaming down to her ass, everywhere. They kissed eagerly, their tongues dancing and battling, as if they were tasting each other for the first time. 

Then they parted, panting and trying to catch their breath. She smiled.

“There, does that answer your question Mr Watts?” She still had her hands round his neck. And his arms around her waist. She couldn’t say it out loud that she missed him and that he was the reason for her turning up here and not Lexington. She hoped the kiss had said it all. 

“Well.. yeah it did as a matter a fact.. but..how lon”

She smiled, she’d been right.

“As long as you’ll have me here”

He grinned at her. He looked as young as her in that moment. She forgot that he was older then her. Only by 8 years but still. 

She gestured to the chess set on the table

“Chess?” 

“Ok..sure” 

Taking her seat at his table. He sat opposite her and grabbed two different color chess pieces and held out his hands, she chose left. 

White. As always, as they set up the pieces She smiled inwardly to herself. Some things had changed, but she was glad that others hadn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been almost 4 weeks since she arrived at Benny’s New York apartment. And things had fallen into some sort of pattern. What pattern that is, Beth had no clue. They’d both fucked that night after their first chess game. On the messy floor of his apartment. Hard, hot, desperate, sweaty sex. Sex that made them wanting more after. Benny had taken Beth to bed after and they’d laid together on his bed. 

She’d fallen asleep to the rhythm of his heart and breathing. They hadn’t spoken about their feelings for the last few weeks. And it’s not that they didn’t want to. It was the fact that they were slightly scared to. Being honest wasn’t something that came to either of them, especially Beth, easily. But they’re going to have to talk about it sometime. 

Beth was currently laying in bed with Benny’s arm around her. Benny was fast asleep. They’d made love every time One of them had awoken last night. Which was a lot. They finally feel asleep at 5am. It was currently 9am. She looked up at Benny, he looked so young when he was sleeping, without his hat, leather coat and multiple shirts. He truly looked his age. 

He was snoring lightly. He was also wearing some of his chains. He’d thankfully taken some off during the night. His hair was all over the place but she had to admit. He looked handsome. He was as unstable as her but she liked it. She wasn’t one to conform to society and neither was Benny. 

She slipped out from Benny’s arm and put on one of his T-shirts and a fresh set of underwear. For once the hearing had been turned on, it was the beginning of February and wasn’t exactly warm in Manhattan, New York. 

She’d never admit this to Benny although she’d had a feeling he knew, but although she had been sober and hadn’t drank for months. It was starting to creep up on her. She could kill for some wine or beer right now. But she was slightly thankful that Benny didn’t drink. At least not regularly anyway. 

She grabbed two eggs and pan and filled the pan with water. Benny complained about it but she couldn’t break the habit of a life time. It was the only food that was tolerable in the orphanage. 

She was drinking her fourth cup of coffee and thinking about having to tell Benny she’d have to go home to Kentucky at some point, when she heard Benny’s bedroom door open. He came out wearing his floral robe and low slung jeans. His hair was messy as hell. But he looked hot.   
She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him 

“Morning, nice shirt” He smirked and took a sip of the coffee. 

“Hmm thanks. I think it suits me”. She pretended to think of about it. 

She watched as he walked towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pointed to the chess board. She smiled at him. 

“Game?”

“Sure”

She opened with the Sicilian as always.   
She won. That was obvious. They played 3 more games after. The last of which Benny won. She really needed to tell Benny. 

“Benny. I have to go home”

“Oh?..why..when?”

“I have a house in Kentucky Benny. And I’ve got to go soon, I’ll book a flight for tomorrow or sometime” 

“Are you coming back?”

She stared into his eyes. She saw hurt?, love, confusion. But there was that unanswered question: When will you come back and how long for?

“I..Don’t. Know Benny. I mean of course I want to but..”

“No it’s fine, I was just..” he looked hurt for a second.She put her hand on his knee and smiled slightly.

“How about we go and sightsee. I never got to do it last time” she a change of subject. She wasn’t good with confrontation. 

He looked up and her and smiled back. A mask? Maybe. But hadn’t they both been doing that for years?

“Sure”

They went around Central Park. And played a few games of chess with Benny and the locals. She dragged Benny around Macy’s and all the shopping malls. They even went to view the skyline from the Empire State Building. She’d never seen such a sight before. 

Benny even took her to a new burger place in Lower Manhattan. He paid, she objected and he insisted. Anyone passing them by would’ve thought that they were a couple. They hadn’t talked about any of that. Sure they had sex with each other and had more then one thing in common but to have labels. It wasn’t their style. 

They went around Central Park. And played a few games of chess with Benny and the locals. She dragged Benny around Macy’s and all the shopping malls. They even went to view the skyline from the Empire State Building. She’d never seen such a sight before. Benny even took her to a new burger place in Lower Manhattan. He paid, she objected and he insisted. Anyone passing them by would’ve thought that they were a couple. They hadn’t talked about any of that. Sure they had sex with each other and had more then one thing in common but to have labels. It wasn’t their style. 

They spend hours out sightseeing, most of which Benny had probably seen before, but with Beth he was like a kid seeing it for the first time. By the time they got home it was 5pm and getting dark. They’d ordered Chinese from the new local restaurant on 7th Avenue. They were currently sitting down on his couch, could you call it a couch?... and eating, laughing and Beth actually felt like she was home. 

“Come and see me in Kentucky”

He sighed. “Beth..”

“What you don’t want to? Or is Kentucky not your style?”

“No beth that’s not that I’m saying”

“Then what..what have you got here Benny” She gestured around his basement apartment. She pushed her dinner away. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry. 

“My life.. friends”

“Oh Cleo? The boys. And poker?”

“....” She opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.

“Beth.. I want to come and see you. I do.” He paused before continuing. “My moms in Kentucky.. where I don’t know. But she lives there. I haven’t been to Kentucky since the year my parents divorced”

“Benny, shit. I didn’t know, I’m sorry”

“Nah.. it’s ok. Honestly you didn’t know. And of course I’ll come to see you”

“But..w?”

“It’s fine. I’m 28. I have to grow up sometime don’t I?”

“Still, I didn’t mean to be so angry about it.. I just thought”

“Beth.. it’s fine”

Not long after dinner, they’d made love twice. It wasn’t fierce as usual but loving. And they took their time in memorizing each other’s bodies. Kissing, licks and sucking, moans and screaming each other’s names. It was a sound Beth would t ever forget. 

The next afternoon. Benny was walking with her to the gate. They still hadn’t spoken about him visiting. Well not after last night anyway. As her flight was called. She had to sudden urge to kiss him. She suddenly pulled him towards her, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed to be shocked for a moment. But then opened his mouth to grant her tongue entrance. Benny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They kissed like that for what seemed like ages. They were interrupted by the coughing of a woman next to them. 

They broke apart. Benny seemed happier in that moment. They looked at each other sheepishly but embarrassed they weren’t. She stepped away from him and grabbed her suitcase. 

“I’ll see you soon” Benny tipped his hat to her.

“You better Watts”

They weren’t perfect. But they were perfect for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

She’d been at home for two months now. She’d met with Jolene and the twins and Harry. Jolene of course had asked about Benny, whom she’d spoken to almost every day playing over the phone chess games and flirting (was there really any difference?), she didn’t lie. “He’s head over heels for you cracker” Jolene had said. Her and Benny hadn’t spoken about meeting again. Not that she didn’t want to see him. It was just that she didn’t want to hear that Benny had other plans and couldn’t make it. So she’d never asked. Even thought the question was both both of their tongues. 

“He’ll come around when you least expect it Beth”

“We’ll see. We’re both too stubborn to ask each other.”

It was true. Her and Benny were stubborn to the core and neither would move from either state to be near each other. Maybe in an ideal world. But they both couldn’t leave each other alone. They were like thirsty animals, constantly wanting to drink from one another. Never being able to give it up. 

She’d gone out to get groceries, she’d run out of a few essentials, it had been nice to walk around her quiet neighborhood and feel at home. She’d forgotten how much she loved being able to walk places. As beautiful as New York was, she loved the peacefulness of Kentucky.

It was as she was walking around to the Milk isle that she bumped into Harry. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, she’d not thanked him personally for Russia. 

“Harry! It’s good to see you! How are you?” She hugged him. 

“Oh that’s fine. You deserve all the praise and congratulations Beth! You were amazing!”

“How are you Beth?“

“Yeah, I’m good.. I’ve not been back long. I went to thank Benny” Beth knew that a Benny and Harry didn’t really get along but only made it work for Beth and Russia. Which she’d be grateful for. 

“Oh are you and Benny a thing?...”

She stopped mentally for a moment. We’re they a thing. She hated labels, Benny too. But we’re they a thing? 

“Sort of.. I don’t know”

“Well I’m happy for you..whatever happens. So.. what are you planning to do now?”

“I’m taking a break for a while and focusing on me. And then start doing tournaments in a few months time”

“Well we’ll be cheering you on when you do!”

“Thanks Harry. You really helped me. And please say hi to the twins too if you see them?”

“Sure.. look I’ve got to get back to work but I’ll see you around”

“Cool, sure, Bye Harry” 

She had never felt like she had a family until Russia. Until Benny had called them all together to help her win. Who called Townes to be there with her. It was at the moment she realized that Benny was always going to support her and be there for her. And that she did like him. 

Later that night. As she was eating Alma’s Bolognese recipe, when the phone rang. Who was that? She wasn’t expecting any calls from anyone, that was including Newspapers and magazines.

She picked up the receiver and was shocked slightly at the voice she heard at the other end. She hadn’t heard from them in 4 days. 

“Hello”

“Hey Beth..”

Benny!

“Benny, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me” she chuckled lightly

“I was trying to make the money back from Russia. And a few other things.. how are you?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about the whole russia thing Benny..I”

“Hey, I’ve already told you Beth. It’s ok. It’s done. You won.”

“Thanks. Benny... I..I want you here. I miss you”

“I miss you too Beth.”

“How much?”

Benny groaned slightly on the other end. His voice sounded husky and hot.  
“You really want me to tell you, how much..well I would b... HEY!” He shouted out to someone who’d come through his door. 

“Yes, I’ll tell Beth you miss her”  
Judging by how he spoke to them, it was Hilton and Levertov. “Tell them I say hi!” She replied back to regain his attention.

“They already know...listen how quick can you get here?

“Ha! Fuck that! I’ll see you in 12 hours...oh and unfortunately you’re gonna have to share my bed” She smiled and twirled the cord around her finger. 

“Ha!..Sounds good to me.. see you soon”

“See you”

12 hours and numerous chess games later and Beth had nearly forgotten that she’d asked Benny round. The horny bastard. But she couldn’t complain, she’d missed him. And not just sexually, she’d missed talking to him. About things that no one else would get. 

Luckily for Benny, Beth was wearing not very much. In fact she’d not long come out the shower. Hence the forgetting about him staying over. She was wearing a silk strappy cami night top and black Brazilian underwear (she’d found them in the mall the other week and liked the look of them).  
She opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. Benny was wearing the usual get up. Leather duster, hat, knife, dark blue jeans and Chelsea boots. His hair was messy. And he looked tired. But in that moment, looking at her, he looked more awake and alive then ever. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he looked at her. He put his bag in the doorway.

Yep, definitely missed her.

“Hi Benny!” She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He smelt of cigarettes and whisky and New York. Wonderful. 

“Beth it’s so good to see you. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you”

She brought her face to his and kissed him. Her tongue licked his top lip, teasingly and he opened her mouth to grant entrance. The kissed long and slow. She pulled him in, slammed the door and shoved him against the door. He was hard, judging by the bulge in his jeans. He liked the outfit and the kissing. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Their foreheads Rested against each other breathing hard.

“I think I have a good idea.. unless you’re too tired” She put a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled.

He swallowed hard. “No..I’m not”. She pulled off his jacket and hat and kissed him lightly on the lips. And grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. He followed her as if in a trance. 

She practically ran upstairs to her bedroom. When she got there, she attacked his mouth with force. Their hands roamed on each other’s bodies. His hands up her top, groaning into the kiss. She pulled the shirt off his body and let her hands scratch and caress his torso and back. She pulled the black shirt over his head. Breaking the kiss for a moment. She could feel he was hard as hell.   
She undid his belt and button and practically yanked his jeans down and he stepped out of them and threw them aside. He then pushed her to the bed and crawled up her body. Kissing and sucking along her collarbone and neck. 

Beth moaned. Fuck, he was good at this. She’d almost forgotten how good he was a making her feel alive. He pulled off her underwear but not before commenting.

“It’s a shame to ruin these. I like them” but before she could answer he ripped them off. And he spread her legs wide. He kissed the insides of her thighs and Beth watched him stare at her pussy in awe and she felt his tongue darting out and slowly licked its way through her slit. He lapped her up like he hadn’t had water in days. Beth’s back arched as she felt his fingers get involved. She moaned a few “fucks” as he thrust his fingers inside her while his tongue was flicking her throbbing clit. 

“How much have you missed me Beth?” He said as he came up briefly.

“Mmmm...so fucking much Benny” She gripped his hair tightly. This was going to be a mind blowing night. Beth was sure of that. 

“Let me show you how much I’ve missed you”  
He bent down again and licked her, and flattened his tongue and fingered her hard. She could feel the heat in the out of her stomach rising. She wasn’t going to last long. She’d been so worked up.   
But she was certainly not going to have a full night.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling mistakes, I’m on my phone and do let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also I don’t know where I’m going with this, do you want more?
> 
> PS. I’m thinking of doing chapter 4 in Benny’s POV? Or doing alternate pov for just the sex scenes coming up? What do you guys think?


End file.
